sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Borneo
Survivor: Borneo is the first season of Sims: Survivor. It welcomed 6 strangers to a remote island off the coast of America. There were 3 men and 3 women, all from different backgrounds. Since there were only 6 people, there was only one elimination before the jury, so there were 3 members of the jury. Lisa Shaffer managed to defeat Quinn Dolynce in a 2-1 vote and became the very first Sole Survivor. It is succeeded by Survivor: The Australian Outback. Production The show was originally supposed to have 12 contestants. But due to the fact that the show has never aired before, and not many people wanted to be stranded on an island for a few days, we had to cut it down to 6 people. After the show aired, people were immediately interested and plenty more people tried out for the second season Format *'One Tribe:' There was one tribe due to the small amount of contestants *'Three Jury Members:' Two finalists faced a small, 3 membered jury. *'9 days:' The format of someone leaving every 3 days was in play, however there were 6 people and the time on the island had to be cut short Castaways Season Summary The season started with 6 people marooned on an island, away from civilization. They had to work together in order to survive, as well as form relationships to last longer in the game. The higher the relationships with others, the better chance you have at staying in the game. At the start of the game, Zach Phelium alienated himself because he didn't want to get too close and personal with the other players. This is what caused his downfall, and was the very first person voted out of Survivor. 4 days in, Valeria Lotte and Quinn Dolynce formed an actual relationship, which the other 3 players, Trent Schroeder, Dawn Rarendez, and Lisa Shaffer saw as a threat. Trent knew that they weren't going to vote for each other, and took advantage of the voting system. In the end, it caused Valeria to be eliminated. Quinn immediately knew that Trent was behind it due to the fact that he and Valeria weren't that close, and he confronted him about it, causing them to fight and antagonize each other. Lisa and Dawn couldn't take it anymore, and joined Quinn in voting off Trent. In the Final 3, Lisa and Dawn were really close, while Quinn chose to be alone from the others. Dawn and Lisa had both agreed to take each other to the finals no matter who won. However, Quinn easily won the immunity challenge, and got to choose who went with him to the Final 2. In a very hard choice, he brought Lisa. When it came down to the jury, Quinn wasn't particularly close to any of the three jury members aside from Valeria, considering they were together. In the end, Lisa managed to get the votes of Dawn and Trent and became the very first Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *This is the only season in Survivor history to have 6 castaways compete. *Unlike the real Survivor: Borneo, the winner of the Sims season was a female castaway *Every season after Borneo is planned to have 12 or more contestants compete for 27 days and compete for 1 million dollars. *The elimination order of the game went boy-girl-boy-girl. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Borneo